hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
One More Bottle
One More Bottle is a song from Hollywood Undead's third deluxe album, Notes from the Underground. Official Lyrics We got one more bottle of Jack, what the fuck we gonna do with it? Let's get fucked up And if you got a little problem with that, what the fuck you gonna do 'bout it? You'll get fucked up We got one more bottle of Jack, what the fuck we gonna do with it? Let's get fucked up So if you got a little problem, there's one easy way we can stop it It starts with my dick in your mouth I feel like a million bucks But truth is, I'm about a bill away from broke as fuck But I got a little weed, so I'mma roll it up 'Cause Funny's got a funny feeling, it can change his luck (Ha!) Yeah, coming up, throwing up, West Coast banging Mary Jane, light it up, no complaining Six shooter spraying, that's what I'm saying No more shots, taking bottles to the brain, man (Ha!) So watch the city light the sky 'Cause there's something about tonight Yeah, there's something about tonight It's got me feeling alright So watch the city light the sky (Lighter!) And even if you close your eyes You'll never feel so alive Because... We got one more bottle of Jack, what the fuck we gonna do with it? Let's get fucked up And if you got a little problem with that, what the fuck you gonna do 'bout it? You'll get fucked up We got one more bottle of Jack, what the fuck we gonna do with it? Let's get fucked up So if you got a little problem, there's one easy way we can stop it It starts with my dick in your mouth One cracker, two cracker, three cracker, four (One! Two! Three! Four!) Not enough crackers, bitch, I need two more Still not enough for me to feed these hoes Too drunk to open the DeLorean doors So I take a little nap on the bathroom floor Last 'shroom cap, man, I'll need some more Lap dance, looking at me like she's bored Too many drinks that I can't afford, watch me run outside that door So let's mix the maker, meet the marker I'm in the mood for a little bit darker Got some paper and a lighter Time to set it all on fucking fire So watch the city light the sky 'Cause there's something about tonight Yeah, there's something about tonight It's got me feeling alright So watch the city light the sky (Lighter!) And even if you close your eyes You'll never feel so alive Because... We got one more bottle of Jack, what the fuck we gonna do with it? Let's get fucked up And if you got a little problem with that, what the fuck you gonna do 'bout it? You'll get fucked up We got one more bottle of Jack, what the fuck we gonna do with it? Let's get fucked up So if you got a little problem, there's one easy way we can stop it So watch the city light the sky 'Cause there's something about tonight Yeah, there's something about tonight So watch the city light the sky And even if you close your eyes You'll never feel so alive (Because...) We got one more bottle of Jack, what the fuck we gonna do with it? Let's get fucked up And if you got a little problem with that, what the fuck you gonna do 'bout it? You'll get fucked up We got one more bottle of Jack, what the fuck we gonna do with it? Let's get fucked up So if you got a little problem, there's one easy way we can stop it It starts with my dick in your mouth Let's get fucked up You'll get fucked up Let's get fucked up It starts with my dick in your mouth Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - bass, drums, guitar, mixing, production, programming *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was mixed, recorded, and produced by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley, at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. Category:Songs Category:2013 Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Funny Man Category:Bonus tracks Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Charlie Scene Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice